


Lamppost

by Mindfogger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pair, maybe continuation soon? Idk, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindfogger/pseuds/Mindfogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa are walking home from hanging out with Hinata, and Iwaizumi kisses Hinata. This, of course, leads to fluff (and maybe eventual smut? Who knows).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> What is this.  
> (PS I have no idea how to make words italic, so please excuse the // on words, those are meant to be italicized.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with more fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one you should read.

For Oikawa and Iwaizumi, falling in love with each other was a long montage of awkwardness. It wasn't so much of a fall, as a climb to the realization that they had always been in love with each other. That they had always wanted to wake up together since they had figured out what love was. The climb was filled with awkwardness and stumbling, some setbacks, and leaps forward into the unknown. They built their new relationship together, on the back of their friendship.

Falling in love with Hinata was much like falling in love with each other. Except it was a lot more unexpected. Their fall for Hinata was filled with quiet, sunny moments. It was during these moments where everything else would cease to matter. In these moments, Hinata shined like the sun, and they shined with him.

Iwaizumi was the first to fall for Hinata's smile. He realized it too late, however. Oikawa hadn't been far behind Iwaizumi in falling in love with him. The weekend, when they had both realized their feelings for Hinata, was dubbed “Oh Shit” Weekend in their heads. They both were worried about what the other would think- and how it would affect them. Of course, when each of them had separately come to the conclusion that they had feelings for Hinata, they each proceeded to avoid the topic like the plague.

Needless to say, copious amounts of ice cream and junk food were consumed in the days following Oh Shit Weekend.

By the time Oikawa and Iwaizumi had gathered the courage to actually talk to each other, the Aoba Johsai team had at least 3 running bets on what they were arguing about. Oikawa had looked serious as they were walking home, and Iwaizumi had worried about him between worrying about his feelings towards Hinata. Oikawa had pulled him aside on the street just before they turned the corner to their houses, not exactly meeting his eyes. He then preceded to very quickly word vomit the fact that he maybe-kinda has feelings for Hinata, and he still loves Iwaizumi, he means, ah, ah-

He was abruptly interrupted by obnoxious laughter coming from Iwaizumi. His eyes widened. A tentative smile appeared, "So mean Iwa-chan, here I am pouring my heart out to you-"

Iwaizumi just kept laughing, shaking his head slightly, and letting his worries wash away. "Y- you- you're an idiot. Who isn't in love with Hinata at this point?"

Nobody won that bet.  
~~  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi went back to normal, well as normal as they could be, during practice and school, with the exception that they started sneaking off more and more often. To do what, nobody had any idea. The team assumed they were sneaking off to make out, and they would… not be wrong. Still, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were only making out when they snuck out 5% of the time. This, what with the amount of time they were not sneaking off, was not that much. The other 94% of the time they were sneaking off, they were spending it on a small volleyball court (where else) with Hinata. The other 1% they were walking him home, eating ice cream and drawing stories out of him, basking in the sun that shone even in the evening light.

It was during that 1% of the time they spent with Hinata that things changed… for the better.

Now that their feelings, unrestrained by worry, were free they fell even deeper in love with Hinata. With the way, his smile almost split his face, the way his eyes crinkled up whenever he laughed, the way his passion for sports that transferred over to his passion for his friends. Neither of the older ones was quite sure what the three of them were, but Hinata seemed happy talking with them, which satisfied them both for now. Satisfied with the way that Hinata would smile at them and the way the setting sun would highlight his features and make his hair even more vibrant, if that was possible. They both tried to enjoy the time they spent with him as much as they could, especially since they didn’t get the opportunity as much as they would like.

Making the most of their time obviously meant that they spent every moment they could talking, teasing, and laughing. Until, surprisingly, it was Iwaizumi that made the first move.  
~  
It was in the evening and the three were walking to their normal midway point where they would part ways with Hinata, in between their houses (really, why did they have to live so far apart). They stopped at the old, rusted lamppost that shone a spotlight on their corner. Chatter had begun to slow as they reached the lamppost, evening settling in around them.

It was quiet for a second. Crickets chirped, and the lamp flickered once. Then it happened.

Iwaizumi paused for a moment, and preemptively called himself a dumbass (his inner dialogue was something along the lines of 'oh god. I’m about to do something incredibly Oikawa-like aren't I.'). He sucked in a breath and tried to gain courage from the cold night air- it wasn’t working.  
As Oikawa and Hinata turned to him to ask what was wrong, Hinata in front of him by just a step- he could just lean down- and- he kissed Hinata.

It was chaste and sweet and perfect. He could feel the pause in Hinata's motions, the settling of the energy he always held, the almost freeze- and Iwaizumi started to pull back, to rethink, to worry, before Hinata kissed back. It was just the light press of lips to his own, taking a step forward to meet him, but his lips were soft and inviting.

His blood rushed, his focus stifling any noise that might have distracted him from the moment, stifling the flow of thoughts other than - Hinata, soft lips, Hinata, warm, Hinata... Hands came up to grasp the sides of Iwaizumi’s face. Hinata's eyes fell closed as his nose scrunched slightly. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched, taking in the sensation of the warmth emanating from Hinata as he stepped forward to embrace him as much as he could. Hands grasped the little fireball's hips, and- it's over. Their noses bumped and Iwaizumi had instinctively pulled away- 

He pulled back, just a bit, and stammered "I'm sorry- I- didn’t- ah- shit-" his voice was now hoarse. He tried to come up with a good explanation and found that he had none. He hadn’t planned this out at all. He glanced at Hinata. His eyes were still shut, almost as if he was savoring the kiss. Iwaizumi's eyebrows drew together, he had probably made a mistake, somewhere, he had made a mistake when he became friends with this little fireball. He had fallen for him along the way and now he had gone and messed it up. He didn't want to lose Hinata as a friend, even if he couldn't have him as a lover.  
~  
Hinata blinked slowly, opening his eyes wide. There was no way that Iwaizumi had kissed him. No way, this was some kind of weird (awesome) dream. Hinata pinched himself. 

His surprise at being kissed was only rivaled by the surprise that it had been Iwaziumi that had kissed him. Don't get him wrong, Iwaizumi was a good friend, but Hinata had never considered... Not with… anyone, not specifically. Now, though, Half-forgotten dreams of being cuddled by two people jumped to the front of his mind. Dreams of holding a calloused hand and a soft one on either side. Getting ice cream together with a laughing smirk, and kissing.

And, wow, did that sound nice or what, now especially so because he finally knew what it was like to kiss someone! Especially if that someone was Iwaizumi … or Oikawa… 

Then Hinata was smiling. It was smile 52, one of Iwaizumi’s personal favorites. It was the one he made when he had discovered something amazing in volleyball, except this time it was directed at him and Oikawa.

The lamppost flickered some more. The flickering in time with the beating of Hinata’s heartbeat. In the background, Oikawa whined, "Iwa-chan, I wanted to do that first!" Iwaizumi didn’t hear him, still mentally freaking out. Hinata did, though.

His gaze shot towards Oikawa, his eyes widening even more. Oikawa held out a hand, smiling wolfishly, "Come here, Hinata, I'll show you what a real kiss is." 

Hinata took his hand, still wide-eyed, immediately being spun into Oikawa's grasp. Oikawa held him like that for just a moment and studied Hinata's face and lips. From the surprise in his eyes to the sweep of his nose. Taking his beauty in and running his thumb over his lips as Oikawa's hands come up from Hinata's waist to frame his face. The tension racks up as Oikawa slowly, so slowly, as to savor the moment, leaned in to take Hinata's lips. It was similar to Iwaizumi's kiss at first, chaste and sweet. And then it wasn't.

Hinata made a little gasp at the contact - Oikawa could get addicted to that sound - Oikawa pushed Hinata's smaller, flushed lips open. At the insistent push of his lips and tongue, Hinata let his mouth fall open, blood rushing to his face in embarrassment, and not just a little bit of pleasure. His heartbeat sped and a gasp escapes his captured lips. The tiny, almost kitten like moan that came out made Oikawa want to devour him for ages, not even half a minute into the kiss. 

Iwaizumi, quietly muttering something to himself to the side (it sounded a bit like, 'ohhh ohno no. no. no.'), gaped at the sound he could just barely hear. He looked towards the couple that was kissing under the spotlight of the lamppost and sucked in a breath at the sight. They were both beautiful, perfectly illuminated by the spotlight, he couldn't help but be a bit jealous.

Then Hinata broke away from the kiss, lips red and rough, his hair mussed, breathing very unsteady. He stared at Oikawa for a moment before looking behind him, towards Iwaizumi, as if he had heard his thoughts. He smiled that blinding smile, reaching out his hand in a mimic of Oikawa's movement earlier. Iwaizumi took the hand stepping towards them, wondering if he could stay in this moment for ever.

Everything felt right, though. Like the when you went out to play in the rain with your best friend(s) as a child and came back in sopping wet, dripping everywhere, laughing. When you watched the sun come out afterward and smiled so much it felt like your face was going to split. It was like that, but with more kissing.


	2. Spotlight

For Oikawa and Iwaizumi, falling in love with each other was like a montage. It was filled with awkwardness and rare moments of pure honesty. For both of them, falling in love with Hinata was the same, a montage. But that montage was filled with quiet, sunny, passionate moments. It was during these moments when everything else around them would cease to matter other than Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Hinata. In the quiet of their surroundings they both focused on Hinata. In the quiet of their rooms they both realized their feelings. On sunny days he would shine, and they would shine with him.

Iwaizumi had fallen first. But it had taken Iwaizumi quite some time to realize that he had fallen for the little redhead. Oikawa had taken a little bit longer to fall. He had had a bit of an 'Oh Shit' weekend when he first realized it. The day had been full of spacing out and wondering how it had happened- and also how it would affect his and Iwaizumi's already-established relationship. After the 'Oh Shit' Weekend when copious amounts of ice cream were consumed. Oikawa then went through 'Honesty Week' in which everyone on his team - even his coach for goodness's sake - had tried to guess what was up with their captain. And Oikawa had to be honest with himself about his feelings for once. Eventually 'Honesty Week' had come to an end with a confession to Iwaizumi about the- no, not a crush, it was not a crush- liking he had for the little fireball named Hinata. Funnily enough, the day Oikawa had told Iwaizumi was the day that Iwaizumi had started to realize his own crush on Hinata. Iwaizumi had just about to leave practice to go and start freaking out in the privacy of his home- in a room with no windows so Oikawa couldn't see- when lo and behold the captain had come running up to him, looking distressed. There had been many honest words spoken on their way home that day.

From there the montage began, just 5 second things at once, like the way Hinata's smile had almost split his face open when Oikawa agreed to teach him, the way it grew even larger when Iwa-chan had quickly added that he would help out as well, "To make sure you don't overwork him, Trashikawa." They both made excuses to teach him. And the change in them was noticeable to those who spent enough time with them. How they acted around him was like how they acted in a match. A burning passion and happiness. There were challenges, yet there was always companionship to get them through. Hinata didn't notice the change, though. And it made sense that he wouldn't. After all, he had never known a time when they didn't act like the sun shone for them. 

And if they did act like the sun shone for them, who could blame them? After all, who was to say that he didn't?

Surprisingly, it was Iwaizumi that made the first move. It was in the evening and they were walking to their normal meeting spot with Hinata, somewhere in between their schools (really, why did they have to live so far apart). All three of them had been spending more time with each other, whether they were practicing or just talking, and today was no different. They stopped at the lamppost that shone a spotlight on their corner. Hinata had been chattering as usual, with comments from Oikawa occasionally thrown in as Hinata tried to explain a show to Iwaizumi. As they reached the lamppost, evening settling in around them, Iwaizumi just- paused. He froze for a moment (his inner dialogue was something along the lines of: oh god. I’m about to do something incredibly Oikawa-like aren't I). And as Oikawa and Hinata turned around to ask what was wrong, Hinata just a step in front of him, Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed him.

It was chaste and sweet and incredibly like Iwaizumi and Hinata. Iwaizumi could feel the pause in Hinata's motions, the settling of the energy he always held, the almost freeze and Iwaizumi started to pull back before Hinata kissed back, just the light press of lips to Iwaizumi's, taking a step forward to meet him. Causing his blood to rush, stifling any noise that might distract him from this moment. Hinata's hands came up to grasp Iwaizumi's face, both of their eyes falling shut. And then Iwaizumi came to his senses, he pulled back, just a bit, saying, "I'm sorry- I-" his voice was hoarse, trying to come up with a good explanation and finding that he had none. He glanced at Hinata. His eyes were still shut, almost as if he was savoring the kiss. Iwaizumi grimaced, he had probably made a mistake, somewhere, somehow, he had made a mistake in becoming friends with this little fireball. He had fallen for him along the way, and now he had gone and messed it up. He glanced back up to Hinata's face. His eyes were open now, blown wide with surprise.

There was no way that Iwaizumi had just kissed him. No way, this was some kind of weird (awesome) dream. Hinata's surprise at being kissed was only rivaled by the fact that it had been Iwaziumi that had kissed him. Don't get him wrong, Iwaizumi was a good friend, but Hinata had never considered... /that/. Not with anyone. Now, however... Half-forgotten dreams of being cuddled by two people jumped to the front of his mind, of holding hands and getting ice cream, and kissing. And, wow, did that sound nice or what, now especially so because he finally knew what it was like to kiss someone. Especially if it was Iwa-chan. But wait, /two/ people, why were there two people in his dreams?

In the background Oikawa groaned. "Iwa-chan, I wanted to do that first!" Not for the first time, Iwaizumi ignored him, still privately freaking out. Hinata, however did not. His gaze shot towards Oikawa, his eyes widening even more. Oikawa held out a hand, smiling wolfishly, "Come here, chibi-chan, I'll show you what a real kiss is." Almost in a daze, still in shock from his first kiss, Hinata takes his hand, immediately being spun into Oikawa's grasp. Oikawa holds him like that for just a moment, studying Hinata's face and lips. Taking his beauty in and running his thumb over his lips as Oikawa's hands come up from Hinata's waist to frame his face. The tension racks up as Oikawa slowly leans in to take Hinata's lips. It is similar to Iwaizumi's kiss at first. Chaste and sweet. And then it wasn't.

As Hinata made a little gasp at the contact - a sound Oikawa would get him to make again, because /wow/ - Oikawa, being the more experienced one, took dominance and pushed Hinata's smaller, flushed lips open. At the insistent push of his lips and tongue, Hinata let his mouth fall open, blood rushing to his face in embarrassment, and not just a little bit of pleasure. The tiny, almost kitten like moan that came out made Oikawa almost loose it, not even half a minute into the kiss. Starting to slide one of his hands into the orange tangles while the other slipped down to support the much smaller boy.

Iwaizumi, quietly muttering something to himself to the side (it sounded a bit like, 'ohhhhh no. no. no.'), gaped at the sound he could just barely hear. Taking a step towards the couple that was kissing under the spotlight of the lamppost, he sucked in a breath at the sight. They were both beautiful, under the spotlight, in each other's arms, together. Iwa-chan couldn't help but be a bit jealous. But suddenly Hinata broke away from the kiss, lips red and rough, his hair mussed with Oikawa's hand still tangled in, breathing unsteady. He stared at Oikawa for a moment before looking behind him, towards Iwaizumi, as if he had heard his thoughts. He smiled that blinding smile, reaching out his hand in a mimic of Oikawa's movement earlier. Iwaizumi took the hand stepping towards them, wondering how he had gotten to this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Find me on tumblr @mindfogger  
> I blame Day, and thank Sage. Sage beta'd for me :)  
> Chapter 1 is the first draft, Chapter 2 is a rewrite, Chapter 3 is a continuation of sort.
> 
> EDIT: 51 kudos???? YOu GUYS!!!


End file.
